


自我赠礼

by whitesail



Series: 中文fic存档馆 [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitesail/pseuds/whitesail
Summary: C-137的Morty从自己那里得到了神秘的礼物。
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: 中文fic存档馆 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836649
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	自我赠礼

当另一对Rick和Morty从传送门里跳出来时，C-137的Morty正准备和他的Rick进行一场激动人心的美好冒险。鉴于Morty对boob world的渴望实在刻骨铭心，他不禁对两个Rick之间迅速展开的火热交涉感到些许不满。  
他向陌生Rick发射的恶煞目光并没有收到什么实质性效果，并且很快被对方的Morty打断了。带着黑框眼镜的Morty挪到他身边，碰了碰他的胳膊肘，神神秘秘地问：“嘿伙计，看片吗？”  
Morty不屑地哼了一声——真是开玩笑，世界上哪有不看片的Morty呢？  
“我-我-我已经有pornhub账号了，谢谢。”  
陌生Morty抬手扶了扶滑到鼻尖上的眼镜：“不是说那种。是——”  
“走了Morty！”陌生Rick的胳膊突兀地插到二莫之间，揽过黑框眼镜的肩膀，不忘回头横眉竖眼地冲C-137的Rick比了个中指。  
被外公的长胳膊拽得跌跌撞撞的陌生Morty急匆匆地把一个小巧的U盘塞给Morty：“这是今天剩下的最后一个了，别-别弄丢它！”  
“快点，Mor-BURRRRRRP-ty！”  
黑框眼镜从即将消失的传送门里探出头来，留给迷惑的Morty一个调皮的wink和一句“祝你好运！”。

月黑风高夜，冥想修炼时。  
Morty洗去一身风尘，舒舒服服地躺倒在温馨熟悉的床铺上，随手拿起桌子上的电脑，开始构思今夜的狂欢。  
哦，对了——  
那来自他自己的赠礼。  
Morty为这个想法傻乎乎地笑了一阵子，掏出从收到起就一直安安静静躺在裤兜里的U盘，翻来覆去地研究着。大言不惭地说，他Morty Smith没看过的porn双手双脚都数的过来，不知道那个Morty自认为有什么好东西，能让他耳目一新？  
“希望不是病毒。”Morty嘟囔了一声，祈祷黑框眼镜不要是那种混蛋。  
保险起见，他还是先给自己的“重要文件”都做了备份。

Morty以第一个吃螃蟹的人的勇气和好奇心把U盘插入电脑，暗自紧张得像在偷看Summer的手机。U盘顺利滑入槽中，发出轻微的“咔哒”声响。  
[请选择对此U盘进行的操作]  
Huh，看来安全。Morty点开U盘里唯一的文件夹，文件夹里只有一个文件。  
[p23orn.avi]  
Morty还是犹豫了一下。一秒后好奇心一棍子打死了理智，他果断选择双击。

> /干净的客厅，长沙发，茶几，电视/  
>  /红棕色的木门/  
>  /敲门声/  
>  “来了来了！”  
>  /画面外走进一个Morty/  
>  /一个在腰上松松地围着一条白色浴巾，上身裸露，湿漉漉的棕色卷发趴在头上，双颊还微微泛着红晕的Morty/

Morty脱裤子的手僵住了。

> /画面中的Morty打开门，摄像头专业地拉近，门外的人清晰可见/  
>  /他一条胳膊撑着门框，手里装模作样地把玩着扳手，衬衫的领口没系扣子，瘦削的锁骨在蓝色的布料下若隐若现/  
>  /他低下眼睛望着开门的人，用Morty再熟悉不过的带着笑意的声音问道/  
>  “你好，有什么我可以帮你的吗？”  
>  /门外站着的是Rick fucking Sanchez/

Morty瞠目结舌地看着画面中的两个人莫名其妙吻在了一起，松垮的白毛巾应声落地，像Morty的世界观一样被二人踩在脚下，毫不留情地蹂躏成了抹布。

> /Rick一把捞起Morty，后者熟练地用双腿缠上Rick的腰，这下他们接吻时Rick就不用弯身了/  
>  /Rick把Morty抱到长沙发上放平，男孩的重量和搂着他脖颈的手带着他向前倾去/  
>  /Morty从一个格外绵长的吻中脱身，双唇鲜红晶莹，本来就红润的脸颊更深了一层/

Morty从唇与唇缠绵的声音中幡然醒转，猛地合上不知道什么时候张开的嘴巴(差点咬断自己的舌头)，后知后觉地发现两件事。  
一，他的裤子只脱到一半。  
二，他有反应了。

> “Aw geez Rick！”  
>  “You like it, babe? Tell me you like it.”

屏幕里传来的呻吟和Rick粗哑的声音把Morty被轰到几光年外的神智拉回现实。他喘了一口气，喉咙突然干得像撒哈拉大沙漠。汩汩的血液都变成了岩浆。  
他禁锢在裤子里的勃起不适应这么长久的冷遇，已经开始发出不间断的抗议。Morty完全没有办法把目光从屏幕上移开。他看着Rick无数次舔舐酒瓶口的舌头色情地流连在Morty的颈侧，惯于辛辣讽刺和喷吐侮辱的唇现在吮吸着一个个粉红的吻痕。他看着屏幕里的Morty紧咬嘴唇在Rick身上磨蹭，因快感微眯的眼睛泛起水光。  
对于Morty来说这一场景实在过分熟悉，因为主角二人他都熟识到骨子里——Rick满足时发出的细小鼻音，他压低嗓子轻哼“baby”的语调，他有力的大手在男孩皮肤上留下的印痕；Morty吃痛时牙缝里吸入的冷气，他喘息着“geez Rick”的声音，他耸动胯部的方式。这几乎像是在看他丢失的一段记忆。  
但是同时这一场景又陌生得令他打颤(也有可能是烧灼的欲火)，因为他从来、从来、从来没有预想过这种事情的发生。  
Morty的手指隔着布料轻飘飘地触碰着自己，仿佛不揭开最后一层遮羞布就不算有罪。他充满羞耻感地硬得发痛，道德和欲望在左右半脑激烈交战，让他的思想（如果他还有这种东西的话）混乱成了一碗泡过头的麦片粥。  
当屏幕上的Rick把食指沾满唾液，开始在Morty的入口处勾画描摹时，欲望拎起道德的脚脖子，像浩克摔打洛基一样把它摁在地上摩擦。  
“就一次。”Morty告诉自己。  
接下来的一系列动作行云流水：Morty按下暂停键，冲下床关灯，翻出耳机，返回床上，插好耳机，戴上耳机，甩掉两层裤子，按下播放键。  
他因紧张和发热而颤抖，手指轻车熟路地包覆上自己的时候Morty发出了细微的喘息。他连润滑剂都不需要。屏幕幽亮的光映照着他脸上欲滴的血红。

> “Slow down, R-rick…… It. It hurts.”  
>  “It's-it's okay, babe. Grandpa's gonna make you feel reeEEEeal comfotable.”

Morty看着画面里的Rick解开裤子。他现在虽然因一番激烈的前戏衣衫不整，但是至少上衣和裤子都还在。全裸的Morty被他抱到大腿上，绯红的皮肤贴着褶皱的衣衫，有种说不清的色情。

> “Gonna-gonna put it in there, baby. In that tight little hole of yours.”

Morty控制不住自己的动作。这种程度的震动应该会使床铺发出一些可疑的声响，但是他没有心思注意。他全部的神经都用在三个地方：眼，耳，和腰以下的某个部位。  
“Rick.”他或许喘息道，或许没有。

> /一开始节奏很慢，Morty双手撑着Rick的肩膀，小心翼翼地向下坐去，让充血的头部微微撑开充分润滑的后穴/  
>  /试探了几次之后，Rick游离在Morty胸口的双手转而把住Morty的腰，向下按去的同时向上挺动/  
>  /Morty发出一个尖细的小声音，整个人瘫软在Rick身上/  
>  /Rick一路从Morty的肩膀亲吻到耳侧，叼住他的耳垂，开始动/  
>  “Ah！”  
>  “That's it. Thaaaaaat's it, babe.”

Morty已经分不清是自己在呻吟还是屏幕里的Morty在呻吟。在他可观的自我安慰史上，还从来没有一次让他感觉这么迷乱。他用左手手指抹掉从嘴角流下的唾液，眼睛仍然盯着屏幕，试探性地把食指第一指节塞进了自己的后穴。  
感觉很怪。他加上中指后出现了微妙的拓展感。而屏幕里Morty的后穴吞吐着的东西，看起来比两根手指大了不少。  
Morty右手动作不停，左手也开始笨拙地抽插。他尚且感觉不到特殊的快感，但这一动作本身就足够让他痉挛着缩起脚趾。

> “Morty. Baby. My boy.”

屏幕里Rick的喘息通过耳机一五一十地传到Morty耳边。他感到堆积在下腹的热流攀升到无限高的顶峰，终于炸开成一片白热的快感，电流一样麻痹了浑身的神经。  
“Haaaaaaaa-Rick！”他呻吟，乳白色的液体弄脏新换的衣服，汗水洇湿领口。  
Morty扯下温热濡湿的耳机，瘫在床上平复疯狂搏动的心脏。因高潮而闭起的眼睛提供给他平和的黑暗，也让他能好好收拾收拾自己四处飘散的情绪，把它们挤扁压碎，锁到脑海中最深的角落里，永远不再触碰。  
过了好一会儿Morty才睁开眼睛，但当他坐起身的时候，原本已经恢复正常速率的心跳像晚会烟火一样瞬间炸开来。  
Rick.  
真实的、他的Rick。  
抱着双臂倚在房间门框上。他投到屋内的影子被门外微弱的光拉得很长。Morty看不清他背光的脸上是什么表情。  
Rick迎着Morty恐慌的目光从衣兜里掏出酒壶灌了一口，用袖子抹了抹嘴巴，慢条斯理地向床走来。这时Morty才手忙脚乱地用被子遮住自己裸露的下体。  
“R-rick，你在这里多久了？”  
“够久了。”  
Rick把酒壶塞回去。他没有开灯，Morty因此感到一丝庆幸。他现在丝毫没有和Rick在光天化日下对白的勇气。  
“那……那你有事吗？需要我帮忙吗？”  
“现在不需要了。”  
Rick仍在逼近，Morty的舌头几乎要黏到了上颚上。  
“给我你的笔记本电脑。”  
Morty的心掉到了胃里。拒绝不是答案。  
“好……好吧，如果你坚持的话……”  
Rick接过电脑，看都没看一眼，又向Morty伸出手。  
“怎-怎么了？”  
“你偷偷拔掉的U盘。”  
Morty张了张嘴，突然无比渴望自己有个时间冻结器，或变成一只柯南伯格怪，或小行星撞地球，或房子起火，不管什么，只要能让他逃离这一时刻……  
然而他却只能像经典渣男一样虚弱地说：“Rick，我可以解释……”  
Rick没有回应，而是扭住他藏在背后的右手，从他发白的指节间抠出了那个小巧的U盘，插进电脑。  
鼠标点击的声音让Morty捂住脸。他想死。  
“这就是今天那个Morty塞给你的东西。”Rick说，亲吻的声音从耳机里微弱地传出。  
Morty捂着脸点点头。  
“Huh.”一个若有所思的语气词。接下来是沉默。耳机里的亲吻变成呻吟。  
“你生气了吗？”Morty细声问。  
“我生气了吗？”Rick重复，把电脑放到床上，“我想我有充分的理由生气，M-m-morty。”  
Morty的肩膀塌了下来。Rick又掏出酒壶灌了一口。Morty充满恐惧地等着即将到来的暴风雨。  
“我-我-我-我就在楼下，离你不过几步路，而你宁愿看片而不是实践体验？我跟你冒险这么久不是为了把你培养成这种-这种孬种的，Morty。”  
Morty在双手的覆盖后眨了眨眼睛。Rick的话语渗入他被惊慌麻痹的大脑后，他感觉他的头顶缓慢地冒出一个问号。  
“你觉得这种东西很火辣，嗯，Morty？我做得比他好一千倍，Morty，一万倍。”  
Morty缓缓放下手，迟钝地盯着大口喝酒的Rick。  
“你……你不讨厌我吗？”  
Rick嗤之以鼻：“你当然讨厌，你-你-你是个软弱无用的可怜虫，Morty。你差劲极了。但是-但是因为你对着我们俩的黄片手淫并射到两眼翻白大脑休克而讨厌你？Morty，你太小看外公了。我-我-我不在乎，Morty。道德都是狗屁。”  
Morty的喉咙发紧。“那……那你……那你爱我吗？”  
“性和爱完全不是一回事，Morty，它-它们俩的相似处比马和马蜂还少。也只有你青春期的浆糊大脑会把这两者混为一谈。”  
沉默。Rick吞咽的声音。  
“但-但-但或许吧。我不知道。不要得寸进尺，小混蛋。”  
Morty忍不住翘起嘴角。“只是或许？”  
“你还想要什么，嗯？一个-一个钻戒，还是怎样？”  
借着一股高潮后的晕乎劲，Morty小心翼翼地触碰Rick的手指，然后是手臂，攀上肩膀，落在脸侧。  
“我能吻你吗？”  
Rick哼了一声，Morty权当他同意了。  
Rick尝起来醉醺醺的，有点辣。他任由Morty掌握着节奏。男孩的舌头一点点探索，生生把自己吻到缺氧。  
“天哪，真是个-真是个新手，Morty。”Rick用手拢住男孩细瘦的腰，“你的确需要不少实践。鉴于这是第一次，我就代劳好了。”  
Morty被放倒在床上，Rick立刻缠了上来，用自己的嘴唇压住他的。他绕住男孩细润的舌，有力地吮吸着，转而又轻巧地舔舐他敏感的上颚，激出Morty一声细小的呻吟。  
“用鼻子呼吸，Morty。”他在吻的间隙指示。Morty很努力地照做了。但在一阵火热的法式热吻之后，七荤八素的Morty还是喘得像一条上陆的鱼。  
在他发晕的空当，Rick起身从他的床头柜翻出润滑剂（羞耻极了），并在一只手拧开盖子的同时用另一只手熟练地解开了裤腰带。  
“这次我-我替你做。”Rick示意Morty翻过身去，“你还太生涩。”  
Morty想起自己的手指笨拙地探入后穴的感觉和Rick目睹全程的事实，不禁把发烧的脸埋进了枕头里。  
凉而滑腻的润滑剂。温热的指尖画着痒酥酥的圈。一个指节。推进。一根手指。  
Morty闷哼一声。Rick的一根手指就已经给他带来些许拓张感。  
“真是个-真是个处男，Morty，fuck，放松点。”  
勉勉强强的两根。缓慢的抽出。缓慢的插入。黏腻的水声。更多润滑剂。三根。  
“嘶——”  
一只大手从他的后颈抚摸到后腰，异常轻柔地按摩着。“放松。”  
抽出，插入。抽出，插入。搅动。  
“嘶——！”这次是不一样的倒吸冷气。  
“You like it, babe?”  
刚刚在另一个场合下听到的话一模一样地被复刻，Morty感觉他的欲望又开始抬头。  
Rick低沉的声音带了笑意，“Morty，那是你的——”  
“我知道Rick，别说！”  
按压，磨蹭，揉动。抽出，插入。  
Morty发出令自己都脸颊烧红的声音。

Rick把手指留在Morty体内，单手为自己做了润滑。罪恶感，是的。欲望，是的。酒精，足够了。  
在操人前做如此宏大复杂的思想准备和心理建设对Rick来说还是第一次——毕竟Morty是他的外孙。他希望他真的已经灌下足够多的酒精来麻木自己所剩无几的道德心。他感到些微如临深渊的恐惧，不是对Morty，而是对自己。  
男孩顺从地趴伏着，十分钟前的精液正在他衣服的前襟干涸。如果没有他亲眼见证的一幕，Rick或许不会走出这一步。  
Morty喘息了一声“Rick”。  
就一次。Rick默想，然后用阴茎替换掉手指。

Morty差点被卡死在嗓子里的呻吟呛住。Rick太大了。  
三根手指带来的饱涨感和Rick进入带来的撕裂感完全没有可比性。他扒着床单向前缩，试图躲避身后巨物穿刺的疼痛。自第一季第一集以来，他敏感的屁股已经很久没有遭受过这种残酷待遇了。然而Rick稳稳地固定住他的腰，任凭他如何扭动都挣脱不开。Morty眨掉生理性泪水，暗自疑惑porn里的Morty是如何轻松接受这种大小的。  
“放松，Morty！”  
“很痛啊，我要怎么放松！”Morty回头丢给Rick一个恶狠狠的眼神，但被泫然欲泣的表情稀释了不少。  
“Geez Morty，我才刚进去一点点。”Rick缓缓向后退出，又缓慢插入，“好-好吧，看在第一次的份上。”  
Morty重新埋回枕头里，手指绞着被单，尽力不去想他外公的dick在他的后穴抽插的事实。  
当他被忽视的勃起突然受到来自Rick的照料时，Morty像触电一样颤抖起来。Rick的手掌轻松地把他整个包覆，粗糙的手指滑过头部，不怀好意地磨蹭敏感的尖端。他对快感和痛感的平衡掌握如此微妙，Morty一时间在后穴的疼痛和小腹的酥麻间左右两难。然而随着时间的分秒流逝，Rick的动作逐渐变得大胆，快感节节攀升，而不适最终像暴风雨中的小船一样被汪洋恣肆的热流吞噬。  
Morty向后扬起头，追逐从腰侧游走至肩胛的温热触碰。掌心贴上下颌，一根咸涩的手指滑入口中。Morty近乎本能地吮吸起来，在身后撞击的间隙含着Rick的手指喘息呻吟。  
Rick的另一只手短暂地消失了一会儿，让Morty发出了不满的含混声响。下一刻房间里突然有了四个人的喘息、呻吟和肉体相撞的声音。  
Rick拔掉了电脑上的耳机。  
屏幕上仍然在播放。

> “You're so tight, Morty, so-so hot. Such a nice little hole, hungry for grandpa's dick.”  
>  “Y-yes, Rick! Give me more.”

Rick修长的身子伏下来贴到Morty汗湿的后背上，他的唇正挨着Morty的耳尖。  
“You're so tight, Morty, so-so hot. Such a nice little hole, hungry for grandpa's dick.”  
“Rick!”太过分了。Morty的斥责出口却成了娇喘。他的耳朵烧得像火炭。一股麻酥酥的电流从耳尖窜到下腹。

> “You like it when I talk dirty, huh? You like to be called grandpa's little bitch?”  
>  “Ohhhh-please, grandpa!”

Rick忠实地重复：“You like it when I talk dirty, huh? You like to be called grandpa's little bitch?”  
“Fu-fuck you, Rick.”  
Morty收紧屁股，获得了Rick压抑的哼声。还不等他得意，Rick就以极其熟练的手法把他整个人翻了个面。Morty只觉一阵天旋地转，Rick的身子就压了上来，连带着他的腿分得更开。他可以看到自己通红的后穴。  
Rick按住他乱挥的双手，封住他试图抗议的嘴巴，狠狠地撞入他体内。  
Morty被冲击得几乎窒息，所有尖叫被憋死在两条舌头和四片嘴唇之间。屏幕里的Morty替他叫得大声。  
他饱受折磨的勃起在Rick的衣服和自己的小腹间摩擦着，两种不同的触感和一连串对他的前列腺格外精准的撞击终于点燃了堆积许久的快感，Morty拱起身子，乳白色的液体喷射到早已凌乱脏污的衣服上。  
Rick闷哼一声，把自己深深埋入Morty体内，仿佛这样他射出的精液就能永远为他的Morty打上大写字母R的烙印。

Morty揉着被掐出血印的手腕，看Rick用卫生纸草草清理现场。电脑里的porn正循环第二遍。  
“你确实做得比他好一万倍。”Morty说。  
回应他的不是意料中Rick的自吹自擂，而是额头上的一个轻吻，软得像天鹅绒，纯净得像天使的眼泪。Grandpa Rick给grandson Morty的晚安吻。  
“好-好好睡一觉，Morty，趁你现在还睡得着。我保证明天早上你会疼得下不了床。”  
Rick拿起Morty的电脑合上，拔走U盘，冲Morty一笑。  
“这个我就拿走了，你-你-你不会需要它的。”  
Morty睡意朦胧地冲Rick的大致方向竖了个中指。  
“Fuck you, Rick.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Good night Morty.”  
房门关上了。


End file.
